


The Irritation of Projection

by Gairid



Series: Drabble Dimanche [25]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Fourth Wall, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gairid/pseuds/Gairid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is dubious about the upcoming novel and expresses his irritation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Irritation of Projection

**Author's Note:**

> 400 word drabble done for this week's Drabble Dimanche on vc_media (8/3/14)  
> Prompts used: Pseudonym- Cohabitation - Conflict - Misunderstanding
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Lestat de Lioncourt and Louis de Pointe du Lac and the title _The Vampire Chronicles_ are the sole creation and property of Anne Rice and her publishers; no profit has been made from this writing. As always, written for love, not money.

“Really, Lestat, you need to have a talk with her. It’s getting out of hand. What sort of biographer makes everything up without the slightest regard to the truth?”

I looked sidewise at Louis, amused by his indignation “Come, Louis. You have read many biographies. God knows you spend enough time with your nose in books. You are aware that there are conflicts between truth and the author’s …vision.”

“I know you mean Phillipa Gregory. Fair enough, but this new book? It’s getting embarrassing. If you come in this house wearing a crown, I shall roast you, I swear it. This is far more than bestowing all those ridiculous pseudonyms on you.”

I chuckled. ‘Clarence Oddbody’ irritated him beyond all reason. “You are glaring, my love” I told him.

“Well, don’t come crying to me when the end result comes out and you become enraged." He pinched the bridge of his nose as though he had a headache. “It’s not like she’s the one that must deal with your temper."

“Ah, but Louis…no one soothes me as you do.”

He frowned mightily. “You have no idea, do you? Every awful review, every snarky cartoon in your beloved Social Media…”

“Meme.” I said. I love to see him so worked up for my sake. I am a horrible person and he deserves far better than me.

“Yes, meme. Whatever it’s called now. Tell me with a straight face that you will not be driven mad after day one. This isn’t like the others. You didn’t send her a manuscript; it’s an actual novel and you know what happens when she does one of those!”

Cohabitation in relative peace for the last several decades has made him touchy about the novels. When he finally appeared in one, he vowed he would rain destruction upon my ghostwriter for maligning him as she had done. I will admit I was less than thrilled with that particular tome. I tried to pass it off as a misunderstanding but Louis would have none of it. He had told me then that she paid no attention to the facts at all any longer and as far as he was concerned, she could just leave him out of the picture altogether.

His paroxysm of irritation had the usual affect…I began to laugh and I could not stop.

“Impossible,” he said, trying not to grin.

FIN


End file.
